Loki's Sneeze Sounds like a Kitten on a Cloud
by BubbleGumYum10
Summary: Iron Man was just doing some, "work," when he hears the cutest noise in the world. Of course he has to investigate. Not FrostIron.


**I am so thankful to those people who toke the time to review, "Iron Man takes Loki on an Unrequested Flight," You guys made me really happy. So, because someone asked for another fanfic, this has been written. I will attempt to write some more stories as soon as I stop being lazy. Hope you enjoy. This story is dedicated to my friend gabylokita41, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of what I am writing. Loki and Tony, and the slight mention of Steve all belong to Marvel, and who ever else owns them.**

* * *

Iron Man P.O.V

Okay, so let me set the scene up for you. I'm sitting in my workshop, eating Triple Chocolate Chip Ice cream straight from Norway, or where ever the hell it's made, and shuffling through some papers that Pepper not so nicely dropped off a few hours ago. Apparently I'm supposed to sign this crap, right at the bottom on the little line thingy, but I've signed like 3.5 out of 56.7 papers so far, because I keep getting distracted by a loose screw that I found on my suit.

So anyway, I'm sitting here, "working," when the cutest, and seriously loudest noise I have ever heard penetrates my ear drums. This noise is so loud that I can hear it all the way from my sound proof paradise. This noise is so cute that I literally drop the ladle that I'm eating my imported ice cream with. This noise is like...oh god, how to describe it? It's like a new born kitten is sitting on a cloud, eating cotton candy, playing with a ball of yarn, and yawning at the same time. This noise is so cute that I'm shooting up out of my chair, trying in my haste to remember the freakin' code for the freakin' door, and literally racing up the stairs to see what in god's name could have made that ridiculous noise.

What I find is a slightly rattled Loki, holding one skinny wrist up to his nose, his green eyes watery and wide with shock. Aw, hell nah. There is no way that, that noise which could have made even Natasha squeal, could have come from that thing. No way in-

"Achoo!" I stared in shock as the God of Mischief scrunched up his little nose, which was very red on his pale face, and stood out like Steve at any kind of party, and opened his even waterier eyes and gave me a glare. Loki narrowed his brilliant green eyes, ojos verdes, and said, "Don't you dare, Stark." Before I even know I'm doing it, I'm rolling around on the ground, laughing my butt off. Noises that aren't, or should I say, shouldn't be human, escape my mouth as I nearly crack my head against the coffee table. Oh, that would look good on the news, Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, killed by head injury induced by non-mobile coffee table.

I sit up, wheezing slightly, hand clutching my side because it really hurts right now. "Oh my god, Loki! Is that really how you sneeze?!" Said person being mocked turns such a bright red that I can swear he's part tomato and not Frost Giant, and walks down the hall towards his room, in a slightly swaying gait.

Jumping up and catching up to him easily, I slam my hand down on the door leading to his room a second before he opens it. The look he gives me is probably freezing water into ice somewhere 18 miles from here. That's how cold the look he's manifested on his face is, but I simply lean against the door, arms crossed over my chest like a boss and demand, "Do it again."

Loki looks taken aback for a second, then whips out the eye narrowing look again. "Stark, if you wish to keep those arms, then it is in your best interest to move." But even as he's saying this I see his nose twitch a little, and I know another sneeze is coming. Oh god do I sound like a creep.

"Stark, did you not hear m-Achoo!" I'm laughing all over again, this time using the wall to support myself. And then suddenly I'm not laughing, and that may be because I'm laying on the ground a few feet away from a suuuuper angry God of Mischief, head throbbing from where he just smacked me. "That, my friend, is a nice slap you've got there." The door to Loki's room slammed shut, resounding through the mostly empty hallway.

I got up carefully, making my way to the fridge to first get some ice, then back down to my workshop to do some, "work."


End file.
